A new friend
by therandomer5000
Summary: The turtles have met a girl, that thinks that she has seen weirder things than the turtles, but as usual when you know the turtles weird things can happen or have these weird things got something to do with her? and will she fall in love with one of the turtles?. I'm bad at summeries... R
1. Meeting Mikey

**I decided to give the turtles a new friend but i don't know whether i should keep using this person in other stories so please review to tell me what you think.**

* * *

**A New Friend **

**Chapter 1 - Meeting Mikey**

_'Good evening master' Katy said as she walked into her Father's room,_

_'Hello Katy.' Her father replied she looked at her in a way that scared Katy._

_'Dad, is something wrong?' She felt uneasy as her father stared at her,_

_'No dear' He replied, not even blinking,_

_'Has this got something to do with Oroku Saki?' She had never trusted the man her father was such friends with._

_'Yes actually it does, you see my good friend Saki and I have made a deal.' He grinned at her,_

_'And that deal would be...?' She knew she wouldn't like the answer,_

_'I have told him that he could have you and train you to be a foot ninja' He started to laugh as a bunch of foot crashed through the windows._

_'NO DAD, HOW COULD YOU!' Katy shouted as tears ran down her cheeks, she couldn't believe that her father had just given her away like that. Katy ran towards a window as the foot closed in on he, she leaped out the window and landed in the alley below..._

_..._

'Come on slow pokes!' Mikey shouted over his shoulder to his brothers, they had decided to have a race and as usual Mikey was winning.

'Shut up!' shouted Raph in the distance, Mikey laughed then sped up. He rushed from roof to roof and was enjoying himself until he saw something that caught his eye, there was a girl in the alley below, she looked hurt. Mikey was suddenly very aware that he was alone and his brother were far behind. He sighed and jumped down next to the girl, Once he was close to her he noticed that she looked about the same age as him, 16, she had brown hair that was tied in loose bunches so that they were always in front of her shoulders, She was small for her age and was quite skinny, she wore a light purple top and a sky-blue hoodie, she was also wearing navy, skinny jeans with purple converse. Mikey looked at her as she stirred,

'Please don't let them...' She said quietly,

'Who? let them do what?' asked Mikey but the girl passed out before he could get an answer, Then a group of foot ninja jumped down from a smashed window as a man shouted,

'GET HER!' Mikey could pretty much guess who she was trying to escape from, He brought out his nunchucks and swirled them around threateningly, he wouldn't let them take her. The foot surrounded him and he growled at them. Then he heard his 3 brothers land next to him and they fought the foot. Mikey had taken out his share of them so he decided to take another look at the girl. he saw her sitting up and rubbing her head, so he went up to her,

'Are you ok?' Mikey asked timidly,

'Huh, oh right yea, thanks' She said not looking up,

'Let me help you' Mikey said extending his hand towards her, The girl looked up at his hand and gasped,

'Oh my god you have three fingers, no make that three GREEN fingers!' She said as she stared at the green hand in front of her, then she looked up into Mikey's face, she looked terrified but when her eyes met his she calmed down,

'You know you have really nice eyes' She said quietly, Mikey just stared into her hazel ones,

'err... thanks' Mikey said confused, this wasn't the reaction he was expecting,

'Oh sorry' She blushed then gasped in pain and looked down at her arm, one of the foot had shot her with a dart, She started to sway as she stood up,

'Woah careful!' shouted Mike as the girl collapsed into his arms and fell asleep,

'come on guys we gotta get her home!' He shouted as he picked her up and held her in the bridal sweep position. His brothers finished off the fight and joined as they walked home,

'So, who is she?' Donnie asked concerned for the girl,

'I don't know but... she wasn't scared of me...' Mikey repied with a confused frown.

...

Katy started to come to, _oww my head,_ she thought to herself. _What happened, _She remembered the ambush of the foot and her fall from the window, she remembered seeing a giant green turtle with an orange mask that had really nice eyes, _wait where am i?_ She opened her eyes and looked around to see that she was in some kind of infirmary. She looked to her left to seethe orange banded turtle sitting next to her grinning,

'Welcome to the land of the living' he laughed,

'Where am i?' Katy asked, 'who are you?'

'I'm Mikey and your in my home, the lair' Mikey replied 'and who are you?'

'Oh, right sorry, My name is Katy Wilson, nice to meet you' She smiled at him and shook his hand,

'So how come your not freaked out by me?' Mikey asked suspiciously,

'oh, i've seen a lot of weird things in my life so your not really all that special' She laughed at Mikey's expression, 'Oh come on, you can't say that you want me to be freaked out!'

'No i guess not' Mikey laughed, 'If your feeling up to it you can come and meet the family!'

'Ok' she replied...

* * *

**so please review xx**


	2. Meeting the turtles

**Hey guys it's time for chapter 2! enjoy xx**

* * *

**A new friend **

**Chapter 2 - Meeting the turtles**

Mikey led Katy into the living room wher his family sat waiting to meet her, He took her to the sofa and sat down next to her to give her comfort.

'Hi' Katy said timidly, She wasn't usually nervous around new people but then again she isn't around people,

'Hello young lady, may i ask what your name is?' Splinter asked but Mikey jumped up and giggled,

'oh yea i forgot to introduce you... my bad' Mikey giggled again, 'Katy, this is Master Splinter,Leonardo,Rapheal and Donatello!' Mikey smiled at her as he pointed to each Mutant as he said their name, 'If you want you can call them Leo, Raph and Donnie'

'Oh... ok' Katy smiled at Mike she felt safe around these people but she didn't know why,

'And guys, this is Katy Miller!' Mikey said as he waved his hand in Katys direction,

'So miss Miller, Would you care to tell us what has happened to make you jump out of a window' Splinter looked at her and Katy could see that he was concerned for her,

'Ok well...em... I was with my dad in his room, i was going in to ask him if i had to learn ninjitsu but the way he was acting when i walked into the room concerned me... i was worried for him, He's been acting really strange since he met this really weird guy named Oroku Saki, And... I asked him what was wrong and if it was about Saki and he said... he said...' Katy remembered what her dad had told her and silent tears fell down her face, 'He said that i was to be given to Saki and i was to be trained as a foot ninja... They all came rushing at me, i-i didn't know what to do so i jumped out the window' Katy felt fresh tears fall down her face again and she looked up at the family of mutants to see that they were looking at her as if they were sorry for her.

'Wow... that's harsh' Raph said quietly,

'I can't believe your father would give away his daughter so willingly!' Don was disgusted, Leo looked at Katy,

'you can stay here for as long as you want' Leo said, Katy was happy about this because she didn't know where else she could go.

'Don't worry Kate, we'll protect you!' Mikey smiled at her, she looked at the others to see that they were all smiling, she felt that she had just made a whole new group of friends already, so she smiled back.

...

The next day she met April, who she took an immediate liking to, the two girls had got along really well and April offered to let her stay with her instead which she of course said yes to, it would be better sharing an apartment with a girl than a sewer/lair with 4 male mutant turtles and a giant rat.

'see ya later Katy, we'll keep visitin' ya!' Mikey laughed as Katy and April left for the surface. On the way to Aprils place she kept looking around her expecting to see a foot following her, but she didn't.

once they were inside Aprils place Katy was content, she felt safe and cared for, She had already told April the story about her father and Oroku Saki, she in return had been told of the battles between Saki and the turtles, Why would Saki want to hurt them? She didn't know but she was happy that the turtles had beaten him a few times.

Katy was happy about her new life, She didn't want to go back to her father and Oroku Saki, she wanted to keep being a part of the wild adventure that is being friends with April and the Hamato family.

* * *

**I know it's short but i was tired! please review **


	3. Found

**Chapter threeeeeeeeeee! XD**

* * *

**A new friend**

**Chapter 3 - Found**

Katy had been staying with April for a couple of weeks since she had met her, April was now pratically a big sister, She was very protective of Katy and Katy always went to April for advice. Katy loved living with April it was so fun! She soon found that April had a soft spot for Donatello, Katy loved the turtles and master splinter but her best friend out of them all was Mikey, he had taught her so much since they had met and she got along with him the best. Just the other day Mikey had taught her how to skate on a skateboard, It took a lot of falling off and patience to learn but she eventually got the hang of it and she loved skating the sewers with Mikey. April and Katy were on their way to the lair when they noticed a strange man following them,

'Hello?' Asked April as she swung and arm around Katy, the last thing she wanted was for a bunch of foot ninjas to come and try to kidnap her,

'Show youself!' Katy tried to sound tough but her voice came out sounding like a frightened little girl, the strange shadow drifted away and the two girls couldn't see it anymore,

'Well that was wierd...' April said quietly as she lifted the manhole cover,

'April... do you think that... that was my dad?' Katy looked up at April with fright in her eyes,

'I hope not' April said as she watched Katy go into the sewers.

...

'Hey guys' Katy smiled as she walked into the lair with April behind her,

'Is everything ok? you both look kinda pale' Donnie said with concern as he gave April a hug,

'Well, we're just a bit shook up' Said April with a weak smile,

'What happened?' Asked Mikey, He looked at Katy with an expression that Katy couldn't read, she thought it looked like anger... but it also looked like he was scared,

'Well this weird shadow... or something, was following us here but when we started to question it...it sort of floated away...' Katy said in confusion, she didn't understand what had happened. she looked up to see April nodding her head.

'Maybe you should stay here for a while just in case it comes back.' Leo said frowning,

'It was probably jus' thier imagination' Raph smirked at April and Katy laughed as April gave him a dirty look,

'well i guess we could stay a lttle longer, i had just come down to drop Katy off here but i guess i can call work and tell them that i'm sick' April picked up the shell cell that don had made for her and dialled the number for her work, Katy watched as April talked to her boss in a fake ill voice. She found it hard to stifle her laughter and she could see that Mikey was having the same trouble. He grabbed her had and led her out the door, once they were outside they burst out laughing and didn't stop for what felt like minutes,

'Oh that was so funny!' Laughed Katy as she tried to stop laughing,

'I know right!' Mikey laughed, 'It was so obvious that she was faking!' he two of them laughed for a while longer before they managed to stop. They were gasping for breath.

'Come on lets go back in' Katy gasped,

'Nah let go and skate round the sewers for a bit' Mikey suggested with a grin.

'Yea ok then' Katy loved skating round the sewers,

'Come on then!' laughed Mikey as he grabbed his favourite 'board and his spare one.

'Here you can use my spare one' Mikey handed her the skateboard and she jumped on.

They Skated for a while around the sewers and tried to knock eachother off their boards, Katy was easily knocked off but Mikey was almost impossible,he was so skilled at dodging her push that he hardly ever got knocked off.

'Come on we'd better head back' Katy said as they turned around and headed for the lair,

'You know, i've not been up on the surface for a while' Mikey suggested,

'Fine' Katy sighed, 'But we go down the next manhole, got it?'

'Wow you sound so much like Leo' Mikey laughed,

'Yea your right... i really don't suit it!' Katy laughed with Mikey as the climbed up the ladder,

'Ahhhhh i forgot how good the night air feels!' Mikey stretched once they were on the roof of a nearby building,

'I hope that weird shadow guy doesn't come agian' Katy said quietly, Mikey frowned,

'Oh yea i forgot about him...' Mikey looked around him, 'Come on we'd better hurry!' Katy nodded and skated after Mikey,

...

They were getting close to the alley where they had planned to get back to the lair from when Katy heard a noise from behind her,

'Mikey' She said quietly as she stopped,

'What's wrong?' Mikey looked at her then looked around him,

Then he realised what she had heard a group of heavily armed foot ninja ran towards them and tried to grab Katy,

'Mikey help!' she shouted as a foot ninja grabbed her wrist, Mikey flew at him,

'aww man i haven't got my nunchucks!' He shouted to her as he grabbed her hand and ran,

'Mikey we have to get out of here!' Katy shouted to him as she looked behind her to see the foot following them.

It's ok- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!' Shouted Mikey as he turned to see more foot in front of them. He skidded to a stop,

'What do we do?' Asked Katy in a hushed voice,

'I don't know...' Mikey repied quietly, Then the foot leapt on them and fought against the unarmed turtle, one of the foot used the back of his sword to hit Mikey in the back of the head and he was knocked out,

'MIKEY NO!' Katy shouted to her friend as he lay on the floor with blood running for the cuts on his arms and legs and from his head, She knew that if his brothers didn't find him that he would bleed to death. She was relieved to see that one of the foots had decide to "hide" Mikey and his evidence in the sewers, _Great _she thought _His brothers should be able to find him_ her thoughts were interupted by a hand closing around her mouth, she started to feel sleepy, she looked up as the hand released her mouth,

'Father' She said then she fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

**Please review xx**


	4. poor Mikey, but where's Katy?

**Hey guys it's really snowy today so if i get a snow day tomorrow i might get to post up a bunch of chapters and stories!**

* * *

**A new friend**

**chapter 4 - poor Mikey, but where's Katy?**

The three turtles and April were walking through the sewers looking for Mikey and Katy, Mike and Katy had went off sketing an hour ago and still hadn't come back and Leo had a feeling that something was wrong, They heard a manhole cover being lifted and something being dropped onto the hard concreate with a grunt,

'Nighty, night' A rough voice said teasingly and they could here whoever it was laughing as they put the manhole cover back on,

'Come on guys' Leo whispered to them as they turned the corner to see what had been dumped, Their eyes fell on a green body that was lying in a pool of it's own blood, It was wearing an orange mask.

'MIKEY!' Raph shouted in panic as he ran towards his brother, the others close behind,

'Donnie is he going to be ok?' Leo asked in concern, Donnie kneeled by Mikey and put a shakey hand on his neck, he could feel a slight pulse,

'If we hurry he will be ok' Donnie replied as Raph gently picked Mikey up,

'Poor Mikey' April said as he looked at the red and green body of her usually lively friend 'But where's Katy?'

The turtles looked around them,

'We have to help her!' April squealed as she hunted the area around her for a ladder,

'I want to help her too but-' Donnie began,

'But nothin' she needs help!' Raph interupted with determination in his eyes,

'Raph listen if we don't get Mikey back soon he will die from blood loss, he's lost a lot of blood and i don't want him to lose more!' Donnie said sternly but sadly, he wanted to help Katy, he really did but his little brother was dying.

'We'll take Mikey home first and while Don and April help him, Raph and I will go look for Katy' Leo said, he had to save Mikey first because as much as he hated to admit it, Family comes before friends.

'Fine but we are going to look for Katy, April i promise' Donnie said to April softly, April had tears in her eyes but she knew that the turtles would want to save their brother first, she had to admit that seeing the usually happy, energetic turtle lying so still broke her heart. But she was determined to bring Katy home as soon as possible. So she and the turtles made their way home with Mikey bleeding in Raph's arms.

...

'Right come on Raph we can leave these two to it now' Leo said as Donnie took the needle out of his arm, Mikey had needed a blood donation in order to heal,

'Ok, bye guys' Raph said before pulling Donnie close to him, 'Mikey better be awake by the time Leo and i come home!' Donnie had wanted to laugh but he knew that Raph wasn't joking,

'Raph i can't guarantee that he will be by the time you guys come home' Donnie looked Raph sternly in the eye 'I'm not good enough for that'

'What do you mean?' Raph replied, he couldn't understand why the smartest turtle had just said that he wasn't good enough.

'Come on Raph lets go!' Shouted Leo from the lair door,

'Yea Raph hurry up!' April shouted at him as he walked away, 'Donnie we're going to need a life support machine while we work on him, his injuries are quiet bad' She was nervous for Katy and for Mikey.

...

Raph and Leo ran from roof to roof in their search for Katy but they had no idea who took her and where they are holding her,

'Raph, maybe it would have been better if we had waited for Mikey to wake up and tell us who attacked him.' Leo panted to his brother,

'No way, we would have been too late!' Raph panted back as he and Leo skidded to a stop,

'Raph we're already too late and now we're a target for whoever attacked Mikey!' Leo replied he hadn't thought about it before they left but now he realised that going out without information was kinda stupid.

'I guess... Lets head home then' Raph sighed, he wanted to find his friend but secretly he wanted to go back and make sure that his baby brother was ok, and he knew that Leo did too'

'Come on then' Leo said as they turned around and started to run back to the lair.

...

When they eventually got back they saw Donnie leaving the lab, they could see that he had been crying and they watched as Don put the back of his head against a wall and slid down into a sitting position on the floor,

'Don what's wrong?' Leo said worriedly,

'Is Mikey ok?' Raph asked he wanted to go and see his brother now,

'Yea Mikey's fine but... oh god... it was so scary...' Don looked very pale,

'What was scary? Donniw what happened?' Leo was concerned, it can't be a good thing if someone came out of an infirmary saying that something scary had happened.

'Mikey's heart stopped twice!' Don burst out his eyes widened and he started trembling,

'Really.. why?' Raph asked now he really wanted to see Mikey and he could tell that Leo did too,

'I think it was the blood loss that did it to him' Donnie said quietly as he stood up to face his brothers, 'I thought... i...he...' Donnie started to tear up and his brothers saw this and pulled him into a hug, They couldn't imagine how it would feel to have someone close to you die on your operating table but they could guess that it wasn't a pleasent feeling.

'Come on lets go see him' Leo said as the three of them walked into the lab, once they were in they went straight to Mikey's bed side and sat down on three chairs, None of them wanted to leave their brothers side for a second,

'You didn't find her did you?' April said in a small voice,

'No sorry April' Leo relpied as he looked at his little brother's pale face, He heard April walk out the room, but none of them followed. They started to feel sleepy but just before they could fall asleep a pair of huge baby blue eyes looked at them,

'MIKEY!'

* * *

**Please review! xx**


	5. Mikey freaks out

**Hey guys, Chapter 5 time! (this one is going to be short so don't complain!) xx**

* * *

**A new friend**

**Chapter 5 - Mikey freaks out**

_**a pair of huge baby blue eyes looked at them,**_

_**'MIKEY!'**_

_**...**_

Mikey looked around him to see his brothers looking pale and worried, He felt sore all over.

'Hey guys' He said tiredly and weakly, Then he remembered everything, The skating, the fight, Katy... _Oh no what happened to her is she ok? did she get away?_ Mikey started to panic as sat up a let out a gasp of pain,

'Mikey don't get up' Donnie said sternly,

'Where's Katy!?' Mikey gasped in panic as he struggled against Donnie's grip, He watched as his brother looked at each other and remembered what he last saw, _**Katy was being held by a tall man, she screamed his name as he fell into darkness. **_Mikey's eyes flew open, and he struggled even more, Raph and Leo had to help hold him down,

'Mikey calm down!' Leo said to him as he struggled, Mikey looked into his eyes to see worry in them,

'Mike relax bro' Raph said worriedly, his brothers struggling was scaring him,

'But Katy, she's in trouble!' Mikey shouted in his panic, then he let out a yell in frustration, why wouldn't his brothers just let him save Katy,

'Why? what happened?' Leo asked Mikey as he held him firmly,

'They took her!' Mikey stopped struggling and looked into his brothers eyes with his huge blue ones,

'Who took her?' Raph asked, happy that Mikey had calmed down enough to give them an answer,

'The foot!' Mikey replied as he passed out from exhaustion,

'T-the foot?' Donnie looked at his brother as he felt the little colour he already had, drain out of his face. His brothers looked down at Mikey in worry.

Their little brother freaks out and Katy has been taken by the foot, could it get any worse?

* * *

**I did tell you this chapter would be short! please review but don't complain about how short the chapter is please xxx**


	6. Finding Katy

**Hey guys hows it going, Time for chapter 6**

* * *

**A new friend **

**chapter 6 - Finding Katy**

_uggggggggghhhhhh... My head, _Mikey thought as he opened his eyes, _o..k... so I'm in Donnie's lab, didn't i wake up already? _Mikey remembered how he had freaked out, then fainted. He felt himself blush, _Raph will never let me live this down... _Mikey thought with a groan,

'KATY!' Mikey shot up and fell off the table with a crash.

'Owwww...' Mikey groaned as he sat up,

'OH MY GOD, I NEED TO HELP HER!' Mikey gasped as he leaped up, just to be grabbed by 4 hands, 2 on each arm, He saw Donnie standing in front of him,

'Not this again' Raph groaned from Mikey's right,

'When will he stop freaking out Don?' Leo asked from Mikey's left,

'Mikey calm down' Donnie said after rolling his eyes at his older brothers complaints,

'It'll be ok, you just need to CALM DOWN!' Donnie finished with a shout, which made the three turtles in front of him jump with fright, Leo and Raph looked at Mikey, then each other and then at Donnie as if he had went mad,

'Now let me take your blood pressure' Donnie said calmly with a smile, Mikey had calmed down now so he sat patiently on the bed and let his brother take his blood pressure, Mikey was afraid that Don would shout at him again,

'D-Don, maybe you should calm down a little,' Leo said timidly as he watched the purple banded turtle rip the sleeve off his brother's arm after scribbling down the results,

'I'll be fine, as soon as Mikey's had something to eat and I'm sure that he's not going to go crazy on us i will start searching for the foot's most resent hide-out' Donnie replied with a smile, that was quickly wiped off when Mikey started to bolt for the door,

'MIKEY!' Don shouted angrily at his little brother, Mikey stopped in his tracks as he looked at his brother in fear, 'WHY ARE YOU RUNNING AWAY!' Don shouted with his hands on his hips, Raph and Leo took a few steps away from Donnie and Mikey,

'I need to help Katy..' Mikey said quietly,

'AND YOU THINK GETTING YOURSELF KILLED WILL HELP HER!?' Donnie yelled, the fire in his eyes quickly went out when he saw tears in Mikey baby blue ones,

'Please don't shout at me Donnie' Mikey said quietly and sadly, Donnie immediately felt guilty,

'I'm sorry Mike, I guess I'm just a little stressed' Donnie said sadly to his brother as he pulled him into a hug,

'Bit of an understatement' Raph said quietly to Leo and they both laughed, They stopped when they saw Don was giving them the death glare,

'Sorry' Raph mumbled,

'emmmm... anyway, I'll make something for Mikey to eat and-' Leo started,

'NO WAY LEO, DON'T GO ANYWHERE NEAR MY KITCHEN!' Mikey shouted panicky, and startled his brothers,

'Mikey I'm not THAT bad' Leo said calmly,

'Yes you are bad at cooking, and i don't know why your laughing Raph, you're just as bad!' Mikey said as he watched his Red masked brother stop laughing,

'I'll make my own food and Donnie you just focus on finding Katy and you two do something useful like Donnie' and with that Mikey left the three turtles looking at each other in amazement, they had just been ordered by their little brother to do something useful? that has never happened before!

'He's off his nut' Raph mumbled to himself as he made his way out the lab, closely followed by Leo,

'Call us if you find anything!' Leo called over his shoulder,

'Naturally' Donnie called back, Donnie stared at the computer screen for a few moments, not sure where to look first.

'Hey Don' a small voice came from behind him,

'Hey April, what's up?' Donnie turned round to see April, her eyes were full of worry and sadness,

'I see Mikey's better' She said quietly as she looked at the ground,

'Yeah he's better now, but I reckon he's still pretty sore' Donnie replied with a small smile and a shrug,

'Oh that's a shame...' April returned the small smile,

'It's ok April we're working on finding Katy but I'm going to need your help' Donnie said softly to her,

'Sure what do you need?' April looked up at Donnie with determination shining in her eyes.

'We need to find the foot's current hide out, and the only way to do that is by looking for their most recent location.' Donnie replied with a smile, April felt a wave of emotion hit her as she looked in his soft eyes. She knew that Donnie loved her and she knew that she loved him back, but the only problem was that she was a human and he was a turtle... they were just too different, it would be wrong... or would it?

'April?' Donnie asked, snapping April out of her train of thought,

'Oh right sorry, I was just thinking' She replied with a guilty smile,

'April' Donnie lifted her head so that her eyes looked into his, he put a hand on her shoulder and said softly but seriously 'We will find Katy and bring her back... I promise' April smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek,

'I know you will' She smiled at him as he blushed,

'Right...em... you-you look at the map and I will look at the locations that you tell me the names of' Donnie replied shyly, April unfolded the map and read out each of the locations that were circled in red pen,

...

after a while April had started to read them out quicker and Donnie could tell that she was getting bored, everything seemed hopeless, until Donnie saw some interesting footage at the address that April had just read out. He looked closely at the date.

'Hey they were here just yesterday!' Donnie laughed as he looked at the cctv footage,

'Where?' April asked as she tried to remember the one she had just read out,

'You know, the old abandoned shop on 5th' Donnie replied,

'Great! so does that mean that she's there?' April looked at Donnie hopefully,

'I can't promise anything but its a good chance that she is' Donnie replied his eyes were shining with joy,

'Well go then!' April shooed him out the lab and passed him his Bo staff,

'And don't come back without her!' April said in a sing-song voice, Donnie rolled his eyes as he turned around to see his three brothers staring at him in confusion,

'I found Katy's possible location and April decided it would be better just to charge in there than see whether or not it was safe first' Donnie said with a smile,

'If there's foot ninjas there then it definetly isn't safe' Leo replied as he picked up his Katanas, his other brothers did the same with their weapons,

'Well it's now or never' Mikey said cheerfully and they ran into the sewers and climbed the ladder and ran, jumped and flipped into the night.

* * *

**Please review xx**


	7. The journey

**Hey guys, this will be quiet a short chapter because i must admit that i'm getting a little bored of this story. so please review at the end to tell me whether or not to carry on with the story**

**A new friend **

**Chapter 7 - The journey **

The Turtles ran across the the roof tops to catch up with Donnie, who was leading the way.

'Donnie how much further?' Mikey complained,

'She's on the other side of the city Mike so a lot longer!' Donnie said angrily,

'Maybe we shouldn't run' Leo suggested,

'Are you crazy?' Raph shouted angrily,

'Think about it, if we run all the way to the other side of town we'll be too exhausted to fight' Leo replied,

'he has a point!' Donnie said as he slowed down, and they all slowed down with him,

'But guys, we need to rescue her!' Mikey whined, 'please'

'Mikey we don't want to be too tired when we arrive' Leo said sternly,

'b-but guys we have to hurry, she in trouble!' Mikey pleaded then looked down at the ground, 'and it's all my fault' Mikey closed his eyes in shame as he felt his brothers stare at him,

'Mike... it's not your fault!' Raph said in shock, it wasn't like his little brother to blame himself,

'It was Raph' Mikey said angrily as he looked up, his eyes were shining with anger, 'It's my fault that she was taken and it's my fault if she's hurt' Mikey turned away from his brothers as he felt the tears slide down his cheeks,

'Mike...' Leo said softly as he put a hand on his shoulder,

'No Leo' Mikey said as he shrugged Leo's hand off and furriously wiped the tears off of his face, 'standing about isn't going to help her, come on' Mikey started walking and his brothers followed in silence. They didn't speak once as they made thier way to the foot hide-out.

**I know it was short but please review about whether or not i should keep it going rather than how short it was! xx**


	8. Michelangelo finds Katy

**Hey guys, I've written 3 chapter today (including this one) I'm on a roll! XD xxx**

* * *

**A new friend **

**Chapter 8 - Michelangelo Finds Katy**

The turtles had finally arrived at the foot's hide-out. They were all nervous about how they were going to find Katy. They were also nervous about Mikey's behaviour, He seemed so upset.

'Right guys, we need to be careful and quiet' Leo said quietly as they sat on a ledge outside the building,

'Yeah we know, now let's get in there and save Katy' Mikey whispered impatiently, as Donnie carefully cut a huge hole in the glass,

'This should be big enough for us to fit through,' Donnie said as he pulled out the glass and Mikey crawled through first, followed by Leo, Raph then Donnie. They crawled along the wooden beams on the roof as they searched for an empty corridor,

'Guys drop here' Leo whispered as he dropped down, his brothers followed.

'So where do you think Katy will be?' Mikey asked as he looked through a window into the next room,

'I don't know' Donnie replied, They started to walk down a corridor.

'Hey, look Shredder is in here!' Mikey whispered quietly to his brothers and they gathered around the window. They could see Shredder talking with another man but they couldn't hear what they were discussing,

'Hey one of us should crawl through the air vent and listen in' Mikey suggested and his brothers smiled at him,

'Yeah _Someone _should' Leo said as he winked at his brothers,

'Uh oh' Mikey said quietly to himself, Then he was pushed up and into the air vent.

Mikey crawled until he reached a grate, he looked down to see the two men right underneath him,

'Is she working well?' The Man asked in a curious voice,

'No, she refuses to fight and train... where did you go wrong?' Shredder asked angrily,

'Don't blame me for the girls behaviour, she has a mind of her own!' The man replied,

'The children copy the attitude of their parents as you very well know!' Shredder shouted,

'She got it from her mother, that's why I divorced her!' The man shouted back,

'You should have let her take the girl with her!' Shredder was becoming impatient,

'Shredder, i love my daughter but you promised that she would be protected from harm if i let you train her as a foot ninja!' The man sounded worried,

'If she doesn't co-operate then I will be forced to kill her' Shredder laughed evilly, but stopped abruptly, 'I believe that there is someone listening to us right now' Shredder looked around him, and then above him with a smile, 'Ah, Michelangelo, didn't your sensei teach you not to eavesdrop?' Shredder asked as he stuck a blade into the air vent and ripped it down from the ceiling. It fell with a clang and Mikey rolled out holding his shoulder which had been caught by the blade and was now bleeding, 'Hmmmm apparently not' Shredder mused,

'Let her go' Mikey said threateningly, he could feel his brothers stares coming from the other side of the door,

'Let who go?' Shredder asked,

'Let Katy go!' Mikey replied with anger in his voice,

'You know my daughter?' The man asked in concern,

'She is my friend, and she told me about you selling her off to the foot! you say that you care about her but you've put her in danger!' Mikey shouted at the shocked man,

'I know that now, Shredder, I'm afraid that the deal is off' The man said sternly and Shredder laughed,

'GUARDS, TAKE THE TURTLE AND THIS INCOMPETENT FOOL TO THE CELLS AND LOCK THEM UP WITH THE GIRL!' Shredder shouted and a few foot ran in and pushed them away to the cells.

Mikey arrived in a dark room filled with cages, He and the Man were pushed into the same cage.

'Woah, how many times have i been here?' Mikey asked as he looked at the drawings he had made the last few times he had been locked up, 'You'd think that i'd know my way around by now'

'KATY!' The man shouted as he ran towards the corner of the cage and knelt,

'DAD!' Cried Katy as she flung her arms around his neck,

'Hey Kate, hows it hangin?' Mikey grinned at Her as she looked at him in relief,

'Mikey i'm so glad you're ok' Katy said as she hugged Mikey, 'I see you've met my dad'

'Yeah i met him about 5 minutes ago' Mikey laughed,

'Oh i forgot, My name is John' The man stuck his hand out and Mikey shook it,

'I'm Michelangelo but people call me Mikey for short' Mikey laughed,

'I would have introduced myself sooner but they situation we were in didn't seem like the best time' John laughed,

'Mikey... you arm' Katy said softly as her eyes reached the stab wound on Mikey's shoulder,

'Aww yeah, i forgot about that' Mikey shrugged,

'How could you forget about it?' Katy asked in amazement,

'Shredders done worse to me' Mikey replied as he wrapped hi orange mask around the wound.

'Really?' John asked with surprise,

'Oh yea, Shredder and his foot ninjas are always fighting me and my Bros, Shredder always says that he's gonna kill us but he always fails' Mikey laughed,

'Mikey, Where are the others?' Katy asked nervously,

'April is in the lair and my Bros will be here any minute to get us out' Mikey replied with a grin and at that moment the door to the cells swung open and in came a group of foot ninjas carrying three turtles, Mikey' brothers were placed in the cell across the corridor to them so that they could still see each other. They weren't far away, but were too far for Mikey to reach them. The foot soldiers left.

Now Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, Katy and her father were all locked in cells... who will save them now?

* * *

**I thought that this would be the last chapter but then as I was writing it i thought why make it the last chapter when you could spice it up a little so I did. please review xxx**


	9. How are we going to escape?

**Hey guys, sorry for the late chapter... XD**

* * *

**A new friend**

**Chapter 9 - How are we going to escape?**

'Guys?' Mikey asked as he watched his brothers stand up,

'Mikey, you're ok!' Donnie said happily as he stared at his baby brother,

'Well yeah, what did think had happened to me?' Mikey asked confused,

'We didn't know... we thought that they had taken you to be tortured or something' Leo said quietly,

'How did you manage to get yourself caught?' Raph said angrily,

'Hey I didn't want to be caught, But Shredder saw me then decided it would be a good idea to break to vent and cut my shoulder... but on the bright side, i found Katy and her Dad and they have forgiven each other, which means Katy won't be a foot ninja' Mikey said proudly,

'Yeah now instead, we're all going to be tortured and killed, Great' Raph said sarcastically,

'Yep... wait...' Mikey said as what Raph had said processed in his mind,

'Shut up Raph, we're not going to die' Leo said calmly,

'Mikey... where's your mask?' Donnie asked as he searched Mikey's face for the orange material,

'It's on my arm to stop my shoulder from bleeding all over the floor' Mikey said calmly,

'Let me have a look' Donnie said as he motioned for his brother to turn around, Mikey turned to that his shoulder faced his brother and with a sigh he leaned against to bars of his cage so that his brother could see it better,

'Wow it looks like Raph's mask' Leo said worriedly,

'Yeah... well except for the orange outline' Raph commented as he looked at the mask,

'I think the bleeding has stopped though' Donnie said as he tried to reach his brother's arm,

'Donnie we can't reach each other' Mikey said sadly, 'How come I'm stuck over here when my family is over there' Mikey asked Katy with tears in his eyes. He wanted to be with his brothers.

'awww Mike, it'll be ok, we'll get out of here soon' Katy replied softly,

'That is very true' A sinister voice said as Shredder walked into the room with two foot soldiers,

'Take the orange one to the infirmary to be patched up, I want him alive... for now' Shredder said with a cold voice. The two foot soldiers walked up to Mikey's cage and opened the door, Mikey kicked both of them in the chest but one of them in their attempts to grab him had clawed at the cut, making it bleed.

'OOOOWWWWWWWWW!' Mikey yelled in pain, the shouts of his brother's and friend were drowned out with the thumping in his ears, He saw Shredder knelt in front of him, Mikey hadn't realised that he had fallen to his knees,

'You idiots, you made it worse!' Shredder shouted at the ninjas, they stood back from the cage and held Katy and her father back,

'LEAVE HIM ALONE!' Katy shouted, Mikey could hear his brothers threatening Shredder,

'Come turtle and we will fix your shoulder' Shredder said coldly as he grabbed Mikey's elbow.

'Go to hell' Mikey said quietly, Shredder pulled him up and threw him out of the cell, Mikey landed on his hand and knees, he gasped in pain. 'Ungrateful animal!' Shredder shouted as he kicked Mikey out of the room, away from the cells,

'I'm not an animal' Mikey said quietly,

'YOU ARE AN ANIMAL. YOU ARE AN UNGRATEFUL, DISGUSTING ANIMAL!' Shredder shouted as Mikey tried to crawl away.

'Not so fast' Shredder said as he grabbed Mikey by the wrist and held him up, Two foot soldiers came running and grabbed each of Mikey's arms.

'Take him to the infirmary, He will be fun to torture later' Shredder said with a cruel laugh.

...

Mikey was taken into a clean, white room and was layed down on a soft bed,

'Hello mr turtle' A blonde nurse said happily as she walked towards him, 'Let me take a look at your shoulder,' Mikey let her, She put a strange cold gel onto it and then bandaged it up,

'That should stop it from getting infected' She said kindly as she looked at a chart, 'well it looks like i'll be seeing you in here a lot' She said with a grave look on her face,

'What do you mean?' Mikey asked,

'Well according to this chart, Shredder has booked you in for torture everyday, starting tomorrow' She said sadly,

'Booked in?' Mikey asked confused,

'Oh yes, he has a lot of people to torture you see so he has a special team to do it for him and you have to book them in, looks like your going to be tortured every morning from 9:00 to 10:00' She smiled at him, then a couple of foot ninjas came to take him away,

'WAIT! WHAT ABOUT MY BROTHERS AND MY FRIENDS!?' Mikey shouted to her,

'Oh their torture is that they will be made to watch your torture' She said cheerfully, 'Bye, bye now'

...

Mikey arrived back in the dark cells, what the woman had just said was still racing through his head, _My brother's and friends will watch me suffer, but why? what does Shredder want? _ Mikey thought as the foot threw him into a cell of his own, _huh? why am I in a different cell from before? _ Mikey thought as he looked around him, he saw Donnie in the cell on his right, Leo in the left, Raph in front of him, Katy to Raph's right and her father to Raph's left. Mikey rubbed his shoulder as he watched his brothers and friends sleep,

'They were drugged' A foot ninja said to him, Mikey looked up at him 'They put up too much of a fight to be moved without it'

'Oh ok... go away now' Mikey said awkwardly, he didn't want to talk to this foot ninja,

'Fine, but you should remember that I am the only ninja that is against hurting you guys' The ninja started to walk away but turned round when he heard Mikey tell him to come back,

'You...You don't want us to be hurt?' Mikey asked confused,

'Nah i don't like seeing other get hurt unless they deserve it' The ninja replied,

'Then why are you a foot ninja?' Mikey asked,

'Well, years ago I was living on the streets... I had no family, Nobody wanted me and I really didn't want to go to a orphanige. One day when I was sleeping outside a noodle shop, Shredder found me and I guess he wanted more ninjas, so he offered me a place to stay, food and a chance to train as a ninja and of course I was only 7 years old and i thought that being a ninja would be cool, I had watched loads of ninja movies before so I thought i knew what it was all about so i said yes... I've regretted it ever since' The ninja hung his head in shame and knelt in front of Mikey,

'So what's your name anyway?' The ninja asked,

'I'm Michelangelo but you can call me Mikey' Mikey replied,

'Ok Mikey, I'm Thomas' Thomas replied as he held out his hand, Mikey shook it then Thomas leaned in closer,

'I know about the torture, you're friend don't and neither do your brothers, But i can help you... if you give me some time' Thomas said quietly, Mikey was about to reply but was distracted by his brothers and friends waking up,

'Mikey, ignore them just now and listen to me' Thomas put his hands on Mikey's shoulders and forced him to look into his eyes,

'HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!' Leo shouted as he tried to grab the ninja,

'LEAVE HIM ALONE!' Donnie shouted as he attempted to free his little brother,

'GET OFF HIM!' Raph shouted, Katy and her father started shouting too,

'Mikey i will get you and your family out of here, I promise' Thomas whispered to Mikey so that the others couldn't hear,

'I believe you' Mikey smiled as he watched Thomas leave. He knew that he had just made another new friend.

* * *

**Please review xxx (i don't know if i will be able to post anything else up today, I've got loads of revision and homework to do, but if i get the time i will try to post something up for Spirits, Machines and other things)**


	10. John is freed

**Hey guys, i've really got to stop starting with that! anyway here's chapter 10!**

* * *

**A new friend**

**Chapter 10 - John is freed**

'Mikey are you ok?' Leo asked as he watched the foot ninja leave, he turned around to see his brother smiling,

'What are you smiling at?' Donnie asked in concern,

'He might be able to help us' Mikey replied happily,

'What do ya mean?' Raph asked,

'His name is Thomas, he wants to help us. I think we're gonna get out of here and I'm going to help him escape to' Mikey said determined to help his new friend,

'Mikey, he's lying! He's not going to help us, he will get us killed' Donnie said angrily, He didn't want his brother to be hurt by this horrible man,

'Mikey, are you ok? Did they hurt ya?' Raph asked worriedly,

'No they didn't hurt me, actually the woman that helped me was really nice but maybe a bit too cheerful... She did show me sympathy when she told me about what Shredder has in store for me' Mikey replied looking grave,

'What's Shredder planning on doing to you?' Leo asked, hoping that it wasn't too bad,

'He's going to torture me, I don't know how though' Mikey replied sadly, he wasn't looking forward to his torture,

'I won't let him!' Shouted Raph in anger, 'He can hurt me instead!'

'He's going to make you guys watch' Mikey added quietly, and his brothers stared at him in horror,

'i can't watch someone being tortured!' Donnie said in fright, 'I can't i'll end up giving him what he wants. I know i will'

'Donnie it'll be ok. Raph, Katy, John and I will be there with you' Leo said softly,

'Yeah but what about Mikey' Donnie replied,

'I'll be ok Donnie, honest' Mikey said with a small smile,

'Why him though?' Raph asked, 'Why does Mikey have to be tortured in front of us?'

'Probably because he's the youngest' Leo replied with a sigh,

'How does Shredder know I'm the youngest?' Mikey asked in confusion 'How does he know so much about us? It's not like we told him all the information he knows! so where did he learn it?' The turtles and their friends thought about this for a while, It was a good question that none of them knew the answer to.

'I really don't know' Donnie said quietly,

'It's really creepy actually' Mikey said as thoughts raced through his mind, 'Do you think he stalks us when we're not at home?'

'Gross, i hope not!' Raph said as he stuck his tongue out,

'Yeah that would be really creepy and weird' Leo said, his face scrunched up in disgust,

'Guys, the foot are coming back!' Katy shouted and the turtle fell silent, Shredder walked in with four of his foot soldiers,

'Ah Michelangelo, i see you are looking much better now' Shredder grinned evilly at Mikey but his helmet covered it up, 'I am here to inform you that John is being released'

'What?' John asked as he stood up, 'I am not leaving here with out my daughter!'

'I'm sorry but that isn't your decision to make, you must pay for your stupidity' Shredder said as he clicked his fingers, signalling for the foot to grab him,

'No i won't leave with out her!' John shouted as he tried to fight the foot but failed,

'Dad i'll be ok, just go! please' Katy said softly to her dad as he was dragged out,

'I will find you again Katy, i promise' John shouted then he was gone, Katy felt tears roll down her cheeks as she watched the doors swing shut, but Shredder was still in the room.

'I thought you all might like to know what is going to happen while you are staying here' Shredder said smugly, 'Well you will all be tortured' Shredder started to laugh,

'Well that's not much' Mikey pointed out, he couldn't keep his mouth closed any longer,

'Well young turtle, I'm afraid that it is all that you can handle' Shredder said happily,

'Err, ok then' Mikey replied as he felt Leo glare at him,

'But don't worry it won't hurt your brothers... physically' Shredder said with a laugh,

'Don't you dare hurt him Shredder!' Leo shouted in anger,

'Oh yes i will enjoy this very much' And with that Shredder left the cells to plan Mikey's torture.

* * *

**please review xxx**


	11. Mikey's torture

**A new friend **

**Chapter 11 - Mikey's torture**

The five of them had been sitting around for a while, they were all worried about the torture. They heard loud footsteps coming from outside, a man ran through the doors and ran up to Mikey causing all five of them to jump up in fright,

'Get away from him' Raph growled, The foot ninja looked at the red masked turtle then turned back to Mikey,

'What do you want?' Mikey said angrily,

'Sorry Mike, It's me Thomas' The ninja whispered, Mikey calmed down,

'What's up Tom?' Mikey was hoping that Thomas had found them a way out,

'Shredder will be here soon, I'm so sorry, I failed you' Tom hung his head in shame,

'Who is that Mikey?' Donnie asked curiously,

'Why are you talking to the foot?' Leo stared at the foot ninja who looked so ashamed,

'Shut up guys' Mikey said as he rolled his eyes, 'It ok Tom just keep working on it'

'I will Michelangelo, I promise' Thomas straightened up, glad that his new friend wasn't angry at him,

'Thanks bud' Mikey smiled at Tom,

'I might know a way but I'll have to research it first' Tom said, as the thought,

'How do we know that we can trust you?' Raph asked worriedly,

'Michelangelo trusts me and that is all I hope for' Tom smiled at Mikey,

'What's your name?' Katy asked as she stared at the foot ninjas muscle that were sticking out of his costume,

'Oh i'm Thomas, and you are... Katy right?' Tom asked,

'Yeah, how did you know that?' Katy felt flustered by this muscled man,

'I've heard a lot about you' Tom laughed as he pulled his black mask off to show a handsome face. Mikey was happy to see his friends face at last while Katy looked lovingly into Toms face, He had dark brown hair, Dimples showed when he smiled and he had straight white teeth which made his smile dazzling,

'Wow' Katy sighed as she looked at him,

'Wow Tom you look... normal' Mikey commented,

'Gee thanks Mike' Tom laughed as he punched Mikey gently on the shoulder,

'Well i always expected the foot to look like scarred freaks' Mikey shrugged,

'Yeah a lot of them are like that, but i try not to get that way.' Thomas looked at Katy and winked at her, She giggled back,

'Stop flirting with Katy' Mikey laughed but was ignored as Tom made his way towards Katy's cage,

'I promise to get you all out' He whispered to her,

'Thank you' Katy smiled at him,

'Well i'd better go before old Shred-head comes' Tom sighed as he pulled on his mask, 'See ya guys'

'Bye' Mikey and Katy replied as The other turtles rolled their eyes,

'He is so good looking' Katy laughed,

'He's a good guy, I trust him fully,' Mikey said as he looked at his brothers,

'Well i still don't trust him' Raph growled, but before Anyone could say anything else Shredder walked in,

'Hello Turtles, Katy' Shredder nodded at Katy who glared back at him,

'What do you want?' Leo said angrily,

'Michelangelo will be taken to the torture chamber to be... softened up, and then the others will be brought in and questioned, hopefully when they see the state of the youngest they will answer them but if they do not torture the turtle in front of them, do so three times and if they do not answer take the orange one to the infirmary and the others back to the cell and we will repeat the process everyday until someone answers the question or until the young one dies' Shredder explained to the foot soldier behind him with a menacing smile. The foot ninjas took Mikey away leaving the others in the dark.

...

Mikey was taken into a dark brick room and was chained to a wall.

'Hello turtle' Hun laughed, 'How are you'

'Shut up Hun' Mikey growled as he watched a band of purple dragons surrounded him with weapons at the ready, they all had whips,

'What's that turtle? do you want mercy?' Hun laughed again,

'No i want you to shut up and get on with it' Mikey growled back, Hun lifted up his huge fist and punched Mikey in the eye which immediately started swelling and blackening,

'Whip him' Hun said happily and the purple dragons lifted there whips. Mikey screamed and yelled in pain as he felt the thin leather slice his skin, his vision went fuzzy each time they whipped him. They stopped after a few seconds and Mikey gasped for breath, then Hun pulled out a huge butchers knife.

'I thought Shredder told you not to kill me' Mikey said, his voice sounded hoarse from all the screaming,

'Don't worry I'm not going to kill you' Hun laughed as he pressed a button, The huge black screen lifted in front of Mikey. He looked down until the noise stopped as he panted in pain as he looked up to see his brothers and Katy chained to chairs in front of him, It was clear that they had heard his screaming. Had it been a different situation Mikey would have felt embarrassed at his brothers stares but to was too busy watching the knife in Huns hand as he walked towards him,

'Now tell us turtles, where is your lair?' Hun asked,

'We'll never tell!' Leo growled angrily,

'Ok then' Hun laughed as he turned to Mikey and lifted the knife, Mikey closed his eyes and grunted with pain as he felt the cold steel slice through him from the shoulder all the way down to his elbow,

'DON'T DO THAT!' Shouted Raph as he watched his baby brother pant in pain, his eyes still closed.

'TELL ME WHAT I WANT TO KNOW THEN!' Hun shouted back,

'We can't' Donnie said quietly, Hun grinned and sliced Mikey's other arm in the same place. Katy started to cry softly, she hated seeing Mikey in so much pain,

'Hun' Mikey said weakly as he looked up at Hun with anger in his eyes, 'Let Katy go'

'Or what little one?' Hun asked happily, 'What will you do while your chained up' Hun put his hand on Mikey's cheek,

'DON'T TOUCH HIM!' Leo and Raph yelled together, Mikey was filled with anger and couldn't resist his urge to hurt Hun. Mikey sank his teeth into Hun's wrist and felt the blood seep through his teeth, Hun screamed in pain and tried to pull his wrist out of Mikey's jaw but Mikey refused to let go.

'GET OFF!' Hun screamed at him, Mikey just glared back. Hun dropped the knife and punched Mikey in the beak, Mikey released Hun's wrist and spat blood out onto the already bloody floor.

'TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME, THE TORTURE IS OVER FOR TODAY!' Hun shouted as he left the room dramatically, as Mikey spat out more of Hun's blood. He watched as his brothers and friend were taken away,

'Hey Mike' Tom whispered to Mikey as he pulled the chains off,' Let's go to the infirmary' Mikey nodded then collapsed into Toms arms,

'It's ok bud' Tom whispered as he pulled Mikey to his feet and walked him towards the infirmary.

...

'Hello' The blonde nurse from last time smiled at Mikey once he was sitting on the bed,

'hey' Mikey replied weakly,

'I'm not allowed to do much but i'll take away the pain,' The blonde nurse said as she left to get her equipment,

'Don't worry, i've got a plan so we'll be leaving this hell-hole tomorrow morning ok?' Tom whispered to Mikey once he was sure the nurse had gone,

'Thanks buddy' Mikey smiled gratefully, then the nurse came back in and set to work.

...

'Hey guys' Mikey said as he sat down in his cell, he had just come back from the infirmary,

'Mikey are you ok?' Leo and Donnie asked together,

'Well done Mike, You bit him hard and he screamed like a girl' Raph laughed,

'Mikey... I'm...' Katy sais sadly,

'It's ok Guys, Tom's gonna get us out of here tomorrow morning' Mikey said happily,

'I hope you're right Mikey' Leo said quietly, 'I hope you're right'

* * *

**Please review xx**


	12. The great escape

**This is the last chapter I'm afraid. This was so fun to write, i must admit that sometimes i felt like i should give up but I never did and I am proud of the results. Enjoy xx**

* * *

**A new friend**

**Chapter 12 - the great escape**

Mikey was awake before anyone else, he was waiting for Tom to come. He watched the door, completely focused but he had a bad feeling that his brothers were right about Thomas, Mikey had just jumped onto the conclusion that Thomas was the good guy when actually Mikey knew nothing about him, For all he knew Tom's story of how he ended up being a foot ninja could have been a complete lie. Mikey didn't want to think this. After a while Mikey started to drift off to sleep but was snapped out of it by a quiet shuffling sound coming from the door, Mikey watched suspiciously and watched as the door creaked open and somebody slipped in silently, the door closed making the room pitch black again.

'H-hello?' Mikey whispered, he tried to sound confident but you could hear how scared he was,

'Mike, Hold on' A familiar voice whispered from the corner, Then Mikey was blinded by the sudden white lights,

'Huh?' Mikey blinked in the light and heard his brothers and friend wake up,

'What's going on?' Katy asked as she stared at the foot ninja in front of her,

'What the-' Donnie said as he got used to the light, Mikey was able to see again,

'Who are you?' Mikey asked as he looked at the foot ninja that was staring at him,

'I'm hurt Mike, How could you forget me?' Tom pulled off his ninja mask and grinned down at Mikey,

'oh hey Tommy' Katy said with a flirty sigh,

'Tommy?' Thomas laughed and Katy blushed, 'anyway, you guys ready to escape?'

'You bet' Mikey grinned as Tom rushed up to his cell,

'How do we know that we can trust you?' Leo asked suspiciously,

'Yeah, how do we know that you're not planning something?' Raph growled,

'Why would i release you from your cell if I wanted to kill or hurt you, when I could easily just keep you in the cell so that you couldn't react?' Tom laughed as Mikey stepped out of his cell,

'What? dude, that didn't make any sense!' Mikey laughed as he helped his friend release his brothers,

'now pretty lady, you want some help?' Tom winked at Katy as he unlocked her cell,

'Thanks' Katy smiled as Tom put his arm around her,

'Your small, I like that' Tom laughed,

'Your goofy, I like that' Katy laughed back,

'Flirt later we need to get out of here' Donnie said sharply,

'Oh right yeah, sorry' Tom apologised as he passed each of them a black cloak, long enough to hide every part of their body, and the hood was long enough to hide their faces,

'I prefer orange to black' Mikey laughed as he pulled the hood up,

'You guys will have to stick to the shadows, does little miss pretty here know how to do that?' Tom laughed,

'I'll help her' Mikey said angrily, He really liked Katy and felt that Tom was being way too forward with her,

'Ok then, follow me' Tom said once his mask was back on and lead them out of the cells.

...

The four turtles and Katy slid along after Tom; Leo, Raph and Donnie still didn't trust Tom but Mikey and Katy did, Mikey hoped that he was right in doing so while Katy felt that she knew Tom as a sweet, cheeky person that reminded her of Mikey. Katy adored Mikey, She thought he was cute and fun while Mikey thought the same about her. There was a special bond between them, They both knew it but neither of them had the guts to admit it. Mikey was afraid of messing up their friendship while Katy kept wondering how to get Mikey to realise that they were perfect for each other. Leo, Raph and Donnie kept an eye on the two friends, they knew that they both liked each other and were afraid that Katy would hurt Mikey by putting him down because of what he was. They didn't want Tom messing up Mikey and Katy's relationship. Tom felt that something was going on between Katy and Mikey, he was determined to put an end to it. He didn;t care about helping Mikey, he only wanted to help Katy but he knew that if he showed this that Katy would hate him.

The six of them finally arrived at the open window that Tom had been planning to escape through, he made sure that Mikey went first, then Katy, Then the other three turtles which he followed out. The five of them chucked off the cloaks and followed Tom away from their prison, they were finally free. Katy grabbed Mikey's hand and gave it a squeeze and Mikey returned it with a laugh. Tom saw them holding hands and as soon as they were as far away from their captures as possible he turned around to face Mikey and Katy,

'What are you two doing?' He said angrily, Mikey's three brothers looked at Mikey and Katy's hands and let out a happy laugh,

'We're holding hands' Katy smiled, Mikey watched Tom and he could feel his anger flowing out of him,

'Why?' Tom growled, They all noticed the tone he was using,

'Because Tom,' Katy turned to look Mikey in the eyes, 'I love him'

'I love you too' Mikey replied, he could see his brothers smile at the two of them as Katy flung her arms around Mikey,

'ENOUGH!' Tom shouted as he threw Katy away from Mikey,

'Hey!' Mikey growled as his brothers stood next to him, 'Why'd you do that?'

'You idiot, stay away from my girl!' Tom shouted,

'YOUR GIRL?' Katy screamed at Tom 'I'VE KNOWN YOU FOR ABOUT A DAY MAYBE NOT EVEN THAT AND NOW I'M YOUR GIRL?'

'YES YOU ARE!' Tom Shouted at her,

'I'LL NEVER BE YOUR GIRL, I'M NOT ANY BODIES GIRL, I WILL CHOOSE WHO TO GIVE MY HEART TO AND THAT PERSON WILL BE MIKEY!' Katy screamed back at Tom as she grabbed Mikey's hand and smiled softly to him,

'NO!' Tom shouted and lunged for Katy, but Mikey stepped in front of her,

'KATY WATCH OUT!' Donnie shouted as he pulled Katy out of the way while Mikey was smashed into by Tom,

'Stay away from her' Mikey whispered before kicking Tom in the stomach,

'never' Tom puffed back before backing away, Tom pulled out a long sword and ran at Mikey who dodged at just the right time. Katy screamed as she watched tom run into a wall,

'I'LL KILL YOU!' Tom shouted as he ran back at Mikey, Raph and Leo got in the way and knocked the sword out of Tom's hand, the sword brushed past Mikey elbow and stuck his elbow pad to the wall,

'MIKEY!' Katy shouted as she ran to him, 'Are you ok?' She asked as she helped Mikey pull out the sword,

'LEO, RAPH WATCH OUT!' Donnie shouted as Tom ran for them with a lead pipe he had found near by, Leo stuck his Katana out to protect himself and felt as Tom ran into it,

'OH MY GOD!' Katy screamed as she watched Tom drop the lead pipe and slid off of the end of Leo's Katana,

'Oops,'[ Leo said as he watched Tom's eye lids close,

'We have to leave, now' Raph said with a smirk, 'He deserved it anyway' The three brothers started to walk as Katy and Mikey stared at Toms body,

'Nobody deserves to die' Katy whispered sadly,

'I know but... I'd rather him than Leo' Mikey whispered back and kissed Katy on th cheek, 'Come on, April will be worried and so will your dad'

'I don't want to go back to my dad, I want to stay with April' Katy said sadly, Mikey and Katy caught up with the other turtles and made their way back to the lair.

...

'KATY!' April squealed as she hugged her 16-year-old friend, 'Are you ok?'

'Yeah, I'm fine' Katy replied as she put her arm around Mikey's waist and Mikey put his arm around her shoulders,

'Wait, are you two...?' April asked as she pointed at the both of them, Splinter looked at them too,

'Yeah we are' Mikey replied with a smile and April hugged him tightly, Mikey looked at his Sensei with hopeful eyes,

'Michelangelo' Splinter said and Mikey stared at him, 'I approve' Splinter smiled as Mikey bowed and kissed Katy on the cheek again, Katy kissed his cheek too,

'April, do you mind if I stay with you? I don't want to go back to my dad, he's an idiot' Katy asked shyly,

'Of course you can stay Katy' April smiled, 'So tell me guys, what happened this time?'

The five of them told April and Splinter everything. It took more than an hour to explain what had happened, They even told them about the fight against Tom. Katy and Mikey held hands throughout the whole thing. The family (with April and Katy included of course) spent the whole night laughing and watching movies, and eating as well. When April finally decided that it was time for her and Katy to go home Katy kissed Mikey on the cheek and said goodbye, Mikey watched her leave and waved her as she left. His brothers laughed at him but he didn't care, He was in love with Katy.

Katy and Mikey had a happy future together, they got married and had kids. Mikey died at the age of 83 and Katy at the age of 82, Their kids are still living in the New York sewers today and they have kids of their own. If you ever go to New York, you should try to listen to the sounds coming from the sewers because you can always hear the laughing of the steadily growing Mutant population.

* * *

**Can't believe that this story is finally finished... please review xx**


End file.
